Kojin
by The Birth of Insanity94
Summary: Jet wakes in New York with no memory, no friends, and a woman that keeps calling him an old friend and claims to be the Demon Goddess. With nothing else to go by, he must trust the stranger in order to regain his memories and figure out why? yaoi people!
1. Ch 1

Kojin

Ch.1 

Again, if this was mine than I wouldn't be writting fanfics now would I?

WARNING: This IS shoen-ai/yaoi. Will anything heavy happen? No, nothing will. It is also VERY AU, so be warned before reading.

_______________________________________________________________

Jet struggled to get awake, his body protesting, begging for more sleep, but some part of his brain was warning him that something was wrong.

When he opened his eyes he didn't recognize anything, or remember anything other than his name. 

He was in a large room, in a large bed with the blankets up to his chin. He quickly sat up and looked around. It was a large apartment, the walls and bed a cream color, a tan couch in front of a coffee table, a large TV., the other side of the room was basically a giant window, and a sword on a stand next to the couch. In short, it was a very expensive looking apartment.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a light purple tank-top and black silk pants. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. "He awakes!" He jerked his head around to look at who had spoken. 

Standing in the doorway was a very tall girl with a lean figure, white skin, shorter than chin-length white hair, white irises, long nails, ears pierced, wearing tight black pants a long sleeved black shirt, cris-cross studded chain belts, knee high combat boots, a dragon around a dagger with a red gem necklace, studded wrist bands, and sharp teeth, but what caught his interest the most were the white wolf ears and tail she had. 

She smirked and walked towards him, standing next to him. "Who are you?" She blinked at his question and frowned. "So you can't remember." She sighed sadly and sat next to him on the floor leaning back on her hands.

Feeling slightly guilty for some reason he tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything but my first name." 

"I figured. Call me Azrael." There was a short silence. "Where am I, why am I here, and why can't I remember anything?" He blurted out. 

One of her ears twitched. "Your at my apartment in New York. I found you passed out in an ally. And I think your suffering from temporary amnesia, no idea why though." She twisted so she was facing him, looking expectant. 

"Why did you bring me here? What are you, a cyborg?" He asked uncertainly, not sure if she would be offended or not, and of where the cyborg came from.

She shook her head. "First, no, I'm not a cyborg. I'm not human either. Second, I couldn't take you anyplace else." Her tone was emotionless. He starred at her, confused, and unusually - or what he 'thought' was unusually - quiet and shy. She moved from the floor to the bed next to him, still leaving plenty of space between the two. 

"I'm a wolf demon, the goddess of demons." He looked at her skeptically but didn't doubt her, how could he when her tail was twitching? 

Part of him felt like he already knew that though, like he knew her, like he knew this place; another part though, was yelling at him for acting so calm, so shy, so quiet; while the last part kept screaming at him, telling him he was forgetting something important.

"Why are you so quiet?" Her question snapped him out of his mental battle. "I don't know." Voice two again told him to get a back bone. 

He was snapped back again when he felt himself being dragged off the bed, almost falling, and dragged to the hall way in front of a large mirror. "What?" "Look at yourself." He groaned but looked in the mirror.

He was paler, than what he thought, slimmer, more elegant looking. "What am I looking for?" He asked. "I'll say it once. Your. Not. Human." He starred at her disbelievingly. "You, I can believe, but I don't look any different than most humans." He argued. She shrugged.

"You weren't human to begin with. Not even when you were a cyborg." "What do you mean 'when'?" She was silent. "Your true self, what you really are, is awakening. In the process, it will disable the jets in your feet." She explained. "Why do you know so much about me?" He almost yelled.

She looked at him through the mirror. "I can't watch a past friend?" He calmed down at the sadness in her voice. She closed her eyes. "Forget it. I'll help you regain your memories ,your staying here until than." He hmphed. 'Not like I have any other place to go.' She backed up and walked towards the other side of the door.

"I'll be back in a sec. I left some clothes at the foot of the bed. When you change, I'll take you out. See if anything can jog your memory." She shut the door behind her, leaving the red-head to wonder what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Kojin

Ch.2

I don't own Cyborg 009. *cries in a corner*

Scream: If she did, she'd make it all yaoi.

Me: Damn straight I would!

NOTE: Personolly, this is supposed to be an AlbertxJet thing, but I want to know what people would like it to be.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jet looked at himself in the mirror. He had reguler jeans on, but the shirt was a black long-sleeved with a red blood splatter around the bottem, and he noticed when he put the black leather jacket on there was something written around the pockets, but he didn't know what language it was in.

He looked around the apartment once more before sighing and making his way towards the door. Azrael was leaning against the wall across from it. She looked up when he stepped out. "You remember your name?"

He snorted. "Jet Link." She rose her eyebrows. "What?" Shaking her head, she muttered 'nothing', and, letting her arms fall back to her sides, she started walking towards an elevater.

"Com'on. We'll walk around the city for awhile before trying something else." Stepping into the elevator, Jet tried to ignore a sharp pain around his shoulders before grugdinly getting in behind her, trying to avoid her tail. "Is that something else legal?"

He was given a small smirk as the elevator slowly started going down. "Most of it." A small grin made it's way to his face and he shook his head. "Yep. You seem like someone I'd hang out with. I think." He glanced down at the large white tail that was slowly wagging. "Isn't someone going to notice that? Oh wise one" Hazel eyes narrowed slightly in a playful glare. "Now, now. Let's not forget who has the amnesia here. I've got my ways and that's all you need to know." The other chukled lightly before stopping, eyes going wide.

'Is it because I knew her that this is so easy? I can't remember anything, but I think I really can trust her.' Hesitant brown eyes looked back at the shockingly taller occupant. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she had an almost peaceful expression on her face, like a long awaited event finally happend.

"Where the _hell _is he?" Prof. Gilmore pinched the bridge of his nose. "All of us need to calm down. We can't get anywhere when all of us are yelling and scratching our heads here." Ivan (001) stated calmly from his crib sitting on a chair next to the older man. No matter how many times it happend, Albert never stopped to find the irony in a baby telling an adult to 'calm down.'

Albert watched 007 pace infront of the couch with his chin in his hand. Chang was sitting on the couch with a smilier expression. "How can we just lose all trace of him though? I mean he even took a tracker with him incase he got in trouble!" 'Which is very unusual.' He thought to himself, his thoughts voiced by 008. "Which meant he though he'd need it."

Putting a hand under his chin, Gilmore 'hmed' at the thought. "Did he mention anything about what he was even doing?" The other shook his head. "Just something about needing to check back with an old friend in New York." Albert slowley started to rub his temples as the conversation didn't seem to end. It wasn't that he _wasn't _worried about hot tempered cyborg. The opposite, he wanted to start tearing things appart from frustation about not knowing where the other was, but he wasn't about to let that little fact slip out.

"Did he sound at all hostile when he told you that?" The baby inquired. "No. He actually sounded excited, like he hadn't seen them in a long time." Joe suddenly walked in from the hall with an almost sad look on his face. "Maybe we should just go and try to find him." 008 looked around the room for a second. "He does have a point. 002's tracker was working perfectly before he got near the center of the city, so he's probably still there."

Seeing this as his chance, Albert straightend from the wall and looked expectantly at Gilmore. "I'll go search for him." The old man only looked at him for a second before nodding. "Take another tracker with you. If anything happens I want you to contact back to us immediatly." The silver hair gave a sign of acknowlegdement before walking swiftly out the door, breaking out into a run when he thought the others couldn't hear him. 'Damnit Jet, do you have any idea what your doing to me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Kojin

ch.3

Me: Again, I don't own Cyborg 009. Only Azrael the oc. Not the angel.

Scream: Like you would own an angel.

Me: Shush!!!

Me: And MY GOD I'm SO sorry for not updating in forever.

****************************************************************************************************************

Jet watched in slight wonder as everyone didn't even give the demon so much as a passing glance. "Can they even see you? Or does it look like I'm following the wind?" She rolled her eyes as she led him down seemingly endless streets filled with people. "They can see me, just not the real me."

"Yeah, cause y'know, that makes perfect sense." Was his sarcastic reply as he shoved his hands in the jacket pockets. She turned and gave him a half-hearted glare. "It's an illusion. You can see me because you subconciously know who I am. They only see freakishly tall nineteen year old girl who's taking her friend out to a coffee shop."

"Your what now?" As soon as he said it, a small rumble came from his stomach and he had the decency to blush a little. "I'm taking you to a coffee shop I know to get some food. If your anything like I remember, than you've still got a bottemless pit of a stomach. With, might I add, a metabolism any girl would kill for."

He starred at her when a small feeling tugged at the back of his mind. Like something important was missing. Shrugging it off on the amnesia, he allowed the other to lead him into a small coffee shop in a long string of stores.

The walls of the shop were a dark cream color, while the mostley wooden furniture was a nice dark brown wood. Few paintings were scattered here and there, most of them looking to be O'Keeffe. Most of the lights were newer silver ones that hung down from the ceiling. "You go pick out a table, I'll go order some food."

He nodded and walked towards one of the tables in a less crowded corner of the shop. The place wasn't really that crowded to begin with but he still liked his space. 'But it's like I don't care if she gets to close. She feels like an older sister to me.' Sitting down, he tried to ignore the dull ache in the back of his shoulder blades. 'Maybe I should ask Azrael if I was sleeping on the ground when she found me.'

The thought was pushed aside when three different plates were placed infront of him and a cup of coffee. The white haired girl pulled the chair out and sat down with her own cup of coffee. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Jet asked, picking up a sandwich off one of the plates. "Nah. I ate while you were asleep."

Jet almost shrugged it off when the same pain made itself reappear at the slight movement. Azrael looke up with a frown. "You ok?" "Kinda. My shoulders hurt when ever I move. Was I asleep on the ground when you found me?" She shook her head. "No, you were proped up against the wall. Where does it hurt?" He thought for a second, trying to pin point the exact location of the dull ache.

"Back of my shoulders." Something emotion Jet couldn't pin flittered through her eyes for a second before it dissappeared entirely. Making him question if he had seen it at all.

"We'll have to check into that later." He nodded and started to take a bite of the sandwich he was still holding. "After this, we'll go back to the ally where I found you. I'll try to think of what's wrong with your shoulders."

Albert walked through the streets of New York with a blank expression on his face. 'Dammit Jet where are you!' It had been an hour since he had landed in the large city, and he had no idea just where to even begin to look for the red-headed cyborg.

So far he had looked everywhere that he thought the hot head would go or visit, but so far, nothing had turned up.

No one had seen him. No trace of him was anywhere. It was maddening! The silver haired sighed once again and his gloved hand through his hair. As much as he hated to admit it, the worry that he had tried so hard to keep at bay was slowly crawling it's way into the front of his mind. Thoughts of 'what if Black Ghost found him?' and 'what if he's injured?' made him loose concentration.

Sighing, he decided he wasn't going to get anything done lugging around a suitcase that Proffeser Gilmore had insisted he pack, so he pulled out an adress from his pant pocket and started to follow the directions, having to stop twice to get someone to point him in the right way.

Stopping infront of a large, almost expensive looking hotel, he looked up at the giant building, trying to ignore a subtle ache in the back of his shoulders as he walked into the building.


End file.
